Súper Héroes y Villanos
by Skipper1
Summary: ¡El día del niño se acerca! ¿Qué harán Trunks y Mai para celebrarlo? El reto de un gran concurso los hará sacar lo mejor de sí mismos dentro de una competencia que enfrentará a dos familias rivales. El duelo comienza.


¡Saludos! Me presento nuevamente con un nuevo reto entregado. Aquí los elementos.

**Personajes: **Trunks niño (sorteo) y Mai niña (elección propia).

**Título: **"Súper Héroes y Villanos".

**Concurso: **"Chibi Fanfiction" lanzando por la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball.**

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Érase una vez un niño de nombre Trunks, miembro de la familia Brief. El día del niño se estaba acercando y él lo sabía.

Estaba contento porque pronto se reuniría con su nueva novia Mai dentro de poco. Habían quedado de tomarse un helado en una parte de la ciudad, justo en uno de esos puentes de gran altura que ostentan la calidad tecnológica y turística de la metrópoli en la cual residen.

Trunks siempre buscaba en qué entretenerse cada nuevo día. El niño, perteneciente al imperio de millonarios más grande del planeta, usualmente quería distinguirse de todo eso con su peculiar estilo y con su forma de ser donde siempre buscaba la aventura. No quería simplemente ser un niño sedentario y lleno de conductas morales, ni tampoco sólo un guerrero Saiya – Jin con deberes de protección de la humanidad.

La fama y el dinero era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Afortunadamente para él no tenía que preocuparse por eso y podía emplear su tiempo en lo que le viniera en gana. Tenía la libertad que no cualquier niño podía gozar de esa manera debido a las responsabilidades que muchos como él tenían en las escuelas. Gracias a su estatus gozaba de ciertos privilegios, como entregar los trabajos después de tiempo o faltar a algunas clases.

Ese día se quedó arriba del puente mirando hacia el precipicio. En las esquinas era peatonal y en la parte principal transitaban los coches voladores. Estaba en una de las esquinas, recargado en la barra que hace de surco y protección del camino, con los brazos recargados sobre el metal azul redondo que está frente a la vista panorámica de la ciudad desde arriba.

Se veía contento, tenía el semblante sonriente como recordando alguna escena graciosa. Ladeaba un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro con alguna aparente canción sonando en su mente. Los pies los mantuvo cruzados, con el derecho recargado en elevación sobre el firme izquierdo. De pronto miró la hora de su reloj con función holográfica para ver si el momento estaba cerca.

Estaba esperando a la niña Mai, su nueva novia, a que llegara al tiempo acordado. Hace apenas unos días atrás le pidió que los dos fueran pareja, cosa en aparente inusual para niños de su edad, pero algo en lo que el pequeño Trunks ya se consideraba apto.

Las historias que los demás guerreros le contaron sobre ella le tuvo poca importancia. Su mamá fue la que después se acordó de quién era esa niña y le empezó a narrar aquellos tiempos donde salió en busca de las esferas del dragón en compañía de Gokú, y cómo fue que Mai en compañía de Pilaf y Tsu intentaron en más de una ocasión estropear sus planes.

Realmente a él no le importó todo eso. Mai es la niña de la que se había enamorado, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba sentir. La conoció como tal y no como la dama ladrona y oportunista que decían que era. En ese momento sintió atracción por ella y eso es lo que importaba.

* * *

Unos pasos sincronizados en brincos se oyen provenir de una esquina. Una niña de cabellos negros y lacios tararea una canción mientras se acerca. La cara de Trunks se llena de entusiasmo al ver que por fin había llegado. Se aparta de la esquina y se pone frente a ella con una posición corporal de brazos cruzados, los pies entreabiertos y con uno de ellos golpeteando el suelo.

Miró el reloj y luego lo mostró al frente para que ella lo viera. Mai llegó sin darle a eso importancia y siguió tarareando la canción mientras se acercaba.

\- Tarde otra vez Mai, como siempre yo soy el primero. -dijo Trunks en tono socarrón.

\- ¡No es mi culpa! Es Pilaf que no deja de ponerme tareas, siempre quiere que hagamos esta cosa o la otra. Todavía sigue creyendo que vamos a poder conquistar el mundo, y la verdad esas cosas ya no me interesan. -se justificó Mai llevando ambas manos a la nuca luego de decir lo último después de pararse frente al niño.

\- ¡Ja ja! Ese duende torpe de seguro no tiene otras cosas que hacer, si tuviera más amigos tendría que juntarse con tipos raros como él.

\- Sí la verdad que él es extraño.

\- Oye Mai... -se pasa los iris por arriba como puente- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

\- Mmm... -Mai reflexiona inocentemente con un dedo apuntado sobre su labio- No sé. ¿Qué día es?

\- Es el día del niño tontuela, de hecho en nuestra familia planean hacer una fiesta.

\- ¿De verdad? Me imagino que será como la del cumpleaños de tu mamá, ¡qué divertido! -se expresó emocionada.

\- Pero... -se da la vuelta poniendo cara pensativa con los brazos en la nuca- La verdad quiero que sea algo especial, algo emocionante. No sólo una fiesta más de niños.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? -preguntó Mai interesada.

\- No sé... Algo fuera de lo común, algo que sea bastante emocionante... -se gira de nuevo hacia ella- En lo que se me ocurre una idea acompáñame al centro de la ciudad, quiero que compremos unas cosas ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, pero primero... -apunta constantemente hacia su cara aventada al frente- Me tienes que dar mi beso de los buenos días. -exigió caprichosa.

\- ¡Iac! Los niños no se besan en los labios, tú fuiste antes mayor y por eso se te hace normal. -se quejó Trunks justificando su abstinencia.

\- No seas tímido, si somos novios tenemos que besarnos, los amigos sólo se besan en los cachetes. Cuando seamos mayores será común así que hay que acostumbrarnos.

\- ¡Ay! Creo que debí pedirte que fueras mi novia cuando estuviéramos más grandes.

Trunks se empezó a acercar a ella con el ceño fruncido y la cara arrugada del desagrado. Mai cerró los ojos pronunciando una "m" continua que delataba el disfrute del momento.

Ambos, estirados al frente con las manos extendidas hacia atrás, dan espacio abierto para que sus labios puedan tocarse sin interrupción alguna. Un raspado de salivas se escucha provenir del roce que produjo el contacto de ambas pieles, antes de que ambos se retiraran de ahí como si algo fuerte los hubiera picado.

Los dos se hicieron para atrás como si fueran a recibir un golpe, interponiendo sus antebrazos y sacando la lengua con sonido de asco aventando las cabezas a un lado. Incluso a Mai, aun después de haber sido adulta, le produjo la misma sensación que a Trunks. Ni ella se salvó de sentir repulsión ante eso.

Ambos se restriegan los labios con el antebrazo. Luego se miran y observan que comparten la misma experiencia de desagrado, algo que irónicamente también los unía.

\- ¡Bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde!

Exclamó el joven Trunks cuando en ese momento sujetó la muñeca de Mai y la jaló hacia donde él estaba, empleando paso veloz para comenzar a moverse. Trunks la lleva corriendo por toda la acera peatonal de esa carretera para comenzar el rumbo hacia el lugar de destino donde tiene planeado encontrarse con varias cosas que le pueden resultar de utilidad para ese día en especial.

* * *

El camino y el tiempo los llevan finalmente al centro de la ciudad, en especial el área de los mercados. Ahí se metieron a la sección de juguetes donde podían encontrar todo tipo de distractores y cosas de interés. Se notaba que la temporada estaba activa por todos los locales que estaban a su máxima capacidad de gente y mercancías.

Mai de pronto se paraba en lugares que le llamaban la atención. Muñecas, pelotas, puestos que ofrecían ropas, servicios para hacer trenzas para el cabello, lápices labiales y en especial las áreas de dulces donde compartía la afición de su pareja por esos exquisitos manjares.

En uno de esos viajes ella de pronto jaló su mano y Trunks sintió el tirón a donde ella había partido. Le llamó mucho la atención un puesto ambulante de algodones de azúcar de colores rosas y azules pasteles. Mai llegó primero y él después. La niña tenía la cara llena de emoción y los ojos centelleantes de estrellas notándose su encanto por las golosinas con ademanes femeninos.

Ella le dijo a Trunks de inmediato que quería uno de esos. No estaba muy entusiasmado al respecto, así que solamente sacó las monedas suficientes que cubrieran el gasto. Luego del pago el hombre del puesto le entrega el algodón que Mai le pide en especial.

Entretanto Trunks se mostró inquieto por encontrarse con alguna otra cosa que llamara su atención. De pronto se metió las manos a los bolsillos en el short café que lleva puesto, girándose a velocidad panorámica tratando de encontrar algo en los alrededores que fuera interesante.

Luego de girar en un punto en específico, al momento que Mai recibe el algodón que pidió en sus manos, el semblante de Trunks cambia cuando observa un sitio que llama su completa atención. La cara se le ilumina al descubrirlo e inmediatamente exclama la emoción.

\- ¡Vídeo juegos!

No lo piensa dos veces y se deja ir a paso veloz rumbo a ese lugar. Mai se da cuenta que fue abandonada, y de un sobresalto le pide a su novio que la espere.

Trunks llegó a donde están las máquinas acomodadas en filas dentro de un lugar que de inmediato llama la atención por sus luces, su diseño y sus espacios abiertos. El niño se metió y vio de inmediato a varios más como él jugando vídeo juegos en esas máquinas con botones, palancas y pantallas grandes metidas en cajas.

Se sintió como en su casa y se dirigió a donde pudiera encontrar una desocupada. Logró ver una al final de ese pasillo con las dos filas de máquinas en cada esquina y los niños jugando en ellas. Se sentó rápidamente en el banco que estaba disponible, se hurga una bolsa de su short y saca una moneda. La inserta en la parte baja de la máquina donde entra por un orificio a su medida.

Un sonido característico suena en las bocinas indicándole que el crédito fue insertado correctamente. Sujeta la palanca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha pone los dedos listos para los botones.

En la pantalla inicia el modo de juego para iniciar la partida. Aprieta el botón correspondiente que hace la función de "start" y comienza el juego. La pantalla lo lleva a elegir personaje y, una vez hecho, el juego corre por sí solo hasta llevarlo al primer escenario.

Otro personaje colocado al lado derecho de la pantalla se convierte en su oponente. Ambos hacen saludos propios de su personalidad y papel dentro del juego, y en un momento más, la pelea comienza.

Mai llega hasta él desganada, con la ironía de que Trunks se haya encontrado una vez más con un lugar como este. Si bien donde vivía tenía catálogos de juegos de diferentes consolas, nada le emocionaba más al joven que un día repleto de niños dedicándose a la misma afición suya en este tipo de sitios donde los presentes comparten la misma afición.

En lo que Trunks agarraba la palanca y presionaba botones como si estuviera dentro de una nave espacial, Mai sólo miraba aquello con indiferencia mientras le daba mordidas y chupetes a su algodón de azúcar. Trunks estaba emocionado, en veces sacando la lengua para mordérsela por la ansiedad, inclinándose de un lado a otro como si quisiera virar una moto y expresando quejidos como si estuviera escalando montañas.

Lograba vencer a más y más personajes del computador con su gran destreza. Oponentes iban y venían escurriéndose como el agua frente a su manejo excepcional de técnicas y movimientos del personaje que maneja como su ávatar. Combos, movimientos especiales, poderes y súper poderes que aplicaba en el momento preciso.

Mai seguía viendo todo eso con indiferencia, y después de unos cambios de escena de lucha de los personajes, interviene finalmente luego de dar varias mordidas y chupetes a su algodón.

\- ¿Ya pronto acabas?

\- ¡Espera espera! Estoy por llegar al jefe final je je je.

Trunks se entusiasmó incluso más que en el inicio al ver el progreso de sus esfuerzos. Y justo cuando el vídeojuego anuncia la llegada del jefe final para pelear con él... Un niño al lado suyo se sienta e inserta una moneda para interrumpir el progreso natural del juego y comenzar una pelea de dos contra dos.

El niño Trunks sintió el cambio repentino, algo que lo sobresaltó. Luego, con el reojo, vio con recelo y cierta soberbia al niño de pantalón de mezclilla que tiene al lado para retarlo. Una risa ventajosa de medio lado le deformó el rostro. Ya quería ver su cara ahora que lo derrotara con sus grandes destrezas de juego.

La partida comenzó luego de que el otro niño eligiera su grupo de tres personajes y la computadora lo hiciera en automático con el escenario. Las letras de "Round 1" y "Fight!" se presentaron una seguida de la otra, señal para que la programación dejara rienda suelta a las destrezas y habilidades de los usuarios. Trunks comienza agresivo ordenando a su ávatar realizar una sarta de combos desde el primer acercamiento que logró con el ávatar del otro, quien se veía desesperado por no poder controlar defensa, ataque y esquive con la destreza suficiente para lograr contrarrestar al niño retado.

De un tiempo para otro ya estaban sobre el tercer personaje del retador. Trunks pudo mantener a su mismo personaje hasta el final, culminándolo todo con una seguidilla de combos que no soltó al otro hasta después de aplicarle un súper poder que terminó por culminar esa pelea bajándole toda la barra de energía por completo. El niño, frustrado y abrumado por la destreza del pequeño Brief, se va de ahí con un sabor amargo.

Trunks se sintió el héroe de ese lugar. Mai comienza a bostezar después de ver eso.

\- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

\- Espera... -ve disimuladamente hacia su derecha, con la mirada un tanto agazapada y las manos bien puestas sobre palanca y botones para observar a un grupo de niños que lo miran desde lejos- Esto se va a poner interesante.

El niño sonó altanero, seguro de sí mismo. Escupió una risa maléfica como estando por fusilarse a varias víctimas en fila, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces sus destrezas para ese vídeo juego en particular.

Los niños parecían comentarse entre sí en ese grupo que presenció a lo lejos. Luego de un rato, uno de cabellos crispados se le acerca, reflejando el mismo derroche de confianza que él mientras mantiene las manos metidas en su pantalón. Llevaba gafas oscuras que ocultan cualquier expresión de emoción en sus pupilas, caminando como si medio mundo se partiera en dos para darle paso.

Se sentó al lado de él e insertó la moneda para el coint. El computador de la máquina repite el mismo procedimiento para arrojar las imágenes de elección de personaje y sus habilidades. El escenario es elegido por sí solo después a modo aleatorio, y en seguida la partida comienza con las mismas letras de bienvenida que les aparecen cada vez que inicia una pelea nueva.

El duelo comienza. Al principio su retador se mostró confiado cuando fue capaz de propinarle algunos golpes al combatiente contrario, pero pronto su sonrisa se bajó de nivel cuando vio cómo fue marcadamente dominado a mitad del tiempo del combate hasta desaparecer toda posibilidad de salvar esa partida. Así pasó con su segundo y tercer personajes, siendo abatidos de forma avasalladora.

Pronto, con la llegada de más y más niños oponentes, Trunks se hizo momentáneamente famoso al recibir más y más multitud de pequeños aglomerándose como si acudieran a ver a su artista favorito. El aroma de la curiosidad fue fuerte en ese punto del local, al punto de que otros niños más llegaron ahí luego de que originalmente estaban ocupando otras máquinas con otro tipo de juegos.

La multitud fue sinónimo de bochorno y murmuraciones. Fue tanto el tumulto que ya no dio ni siquiera espacio para que más niños pudieran usar ese pasillo para trasladarse a otros sitios. Trunks lograba vencer a uno y a otro retador sacándolos de la jugada a velocidad express., casi siempre manteniendo sólo un personaje de los tres a su elección como equipo, con los otros contrarios siendo vapuleados con el uso de su destreza y conocimiento del juego.

Cada oponente era desechado a cada rato. Mai se empezó a alejar de ahí, empezando a bostezar por el aburrimiento. Ya era común que su novio cayera en otro puesto de estos y se la viviera enajenado jugando cuanto vídeo juego se le cruzara, sobre todo los que dominaba. Las retas que recibía fueron producto ya del orgullo perdido y herido de los niños que se sentaron ahí al lado de él intentando hacerle el desafío.

El ego del niño Trunks, al máximo. Llegó a utilizar expresiones como "perfect" o "te gané" a más de alguno que lo retó y fue vencido, provocando más el enojo de aquellos a los que les dolía tragarse la derrota de ese modo.

Luego de un rato... el aura de la multitud cambió. Un suspiro de asombro se oyó provenir desde la parte trasera de esa aglomeración de niños justo en la esquina donde estaba obstruido el pasillo que conduce a la salida. Pronto muchos pequeños empezaron a formar dos filas de separación cual soldados recibiendo una orden por parte del comandante.

Al fondo, la presencia del contorno corporal entero en contraste por la luz que le daba desde atrás como habiendo entrado a escenario de concierto. Un niño galante, de ropas de la más distinguida marca, lentes estilo discoteca, anillos brillantes en algunos de sus dedos, zapatos de marca, perfume de gardenia y un pelo que parecía hecho escultura, esculpido con la naturaleza más fina para darle brillo, apariencia sedosa, resaltando con unos cabellos dorados cual joya preciosa.

Ese niño llegó con toda la soberbia y el estatus descargándolo como peso muerto sobre los demás. Infló su pecho para pavonearse frente a todos, dejando ver el diseño de un huevo de colores encerrado en un círculo blanco como parte de la decoración de su camisa. El camino hecho por las dos filas de niños que se apartaban se hizo más prolongado hasta dejar camino totalmente libre a donde Trunks se encuentra. El niño Brief se sintió intimidado, tanto por el porte del llegado como por lo que transmite.

\- Así que has derrotado a todos ¿eh? A ver si puedes conmigo.

El niño habló con una seguridad de reyes con las manos en la cintura como apoyo a su postura. Luego asomó una moneda que parecía oro que le colgaba de un collar sobre su cuello a modo de cadena, desprendiéndola de ahí para poderla sujetar en mano.

Se acerca lentamente hasta llegar y sentarse al lado de él. Mai traga saliva sin saber el por qué se ponía nerviosa de esa manera, seguramente porque ese niño contenía algo especial.

La moneda que retiró de su cuello la usa para hacer el coint en la máquina. Este suena y le permite lanzar un reto de pelea ante el contrario. La pantalla muestra la selección de personajes, eligiéndolos cuidadosamente. Todos los niños de alrededor se quedaban viendo el monitor como hechizados, como expectantes por lo que pudiera pasar. El pequeño Trunks se sentía algo nervioso, con la sangre fresca recorriéndole las venas, como estando a punto de entrar a un agua helada.

El juego comienza. Mai contiene la respiración al no saber lo que pudiera pasar. Los dos personajes primarios, con los que ambos iniciaron la contienda, son los iniciales para mostrar las destrezas. Trunks mueve hábilmente la palanca y presiona estratégicamente los botones para que su mono realice las mejores combinaciones de ataque y defensa. El otro niño, con la soberbia en el rostro, se ve un poco más tranquilo haciendo lo que sabía hacer.

Trunks se mordía la lengua como estando a punto de dar su mejor golpe. Las barras de energía de ambos personajes se disminuían casi a la par sin que una diera tregua a la otra. Las dos después llegan al punto crítico del nivel más bajo, con el aviso correspondiente a través de un sonido agudo proveniente de las bocinas. Ambos ponen el ímpetu para que los ataques de cada uno fueran los que dieran el tiro de gracia... Hasta que se escucha el alarido de uno de los combatientes que llena de emoción a uno y pone neutral al otro.

Mai extiende una mano hacia arriba con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria, exclamando un "sí" enérgico. Los demás niños parecen no hacerle caso, por lo que se siente avergonzada y rompe con su postura. Trunks recobra su confianza al saber que había derrotado el personaje del otro, y no pudo disimularlo cuando esta vez miró más de frente al niño al que todo mundo parecía tenerle miedo.

El pequeño de cabellos dorados sólo se quedó en su postura erguida, con palanca y dedos en los botones como si todavía no hubiera perdido la batalla. Su seguridad se complementó en una sonrisa de medio lado como si aquello ya se lo esperase. A Trunks llegó a incomodarle un poco su actitud, pensando que estaba loco.

La máquina anuncia el inicio de la otra partida. El otro personaje que sigue en turno al que vencieron se aparece; Trunks hace todo lo que puede para que con la poca energía renovada que quedó del suyo por haber vencido recientemente, pudiera hacer algo al respecto. La esperanza dura poco cuando es derrotado.

Todos los que jugaron en su contra se asombran cuando vieron que por primera vez alguien le logra bajar un luchador. Trunks hace muecas de estar sorprendido, como si esa ocasión fuera de las pocas y bastante contadas en que un retador suyo lograra semejante proeza.

Pronto aparece su segundo personaje en la escena. La sonrisa le vuelve al rostro al saber lo que era capaz de hacer con él. El segundo round empieza y el pequeño Brief se deja ir con todo. Realiza combos y movimientos que no había podido hacer en la primera partida, cosa que le empieza a dar resultado. El otro personaje al parecer no tiene la suficiente capacidad de respuesta y sufre con ello su baja de energía de forma aparatosa, sumado a que sólo le restablecieron un poco de ella como puntos a su pelea anterior.

Trunks vence en la segunda ronda. Los demás niños exclaman asombrados por la proeza. El niño vencedor exclama un "sí" triunfal mientras sube y baja su mano flexionada al frente con puño cerrado en señal de victoria. El otro niño se queda tranquilo, sonriendo con cinismo y demasiada autoconfianza. Trunks sobreactúa el hecho de haber vencido. Mai se alegra por él y celebra su victoria con "hurras" y "sí puedes" exclamados con una sincera devoción.

Ahora tocaba el segundo personaje del niño retador. Un ávatar de una mujer rubia con pantalón de mezclilla y blusa roja se mete al escenario y hace su entrada característica para iniciar la pelea. El round comenzó y los dos niños dieron todo de sí para intentar vencerse entre ellos. Ni las llamadas telefónicas eran atendidas en ese lugar, ahora los adultos empezaron a acercarse para ver cómo iba el progreso de esa importante partida.

Los puños y golpes no cesan, las defensas, derribes y esquives están a la orden del día. Un momento clímax en que Trunks pensó que había ganado... pero un súper poder que lo toma totalmente desprevenido da los golpes más allá de los necesarios para reducirle la barra a cero. Trunks hace un sonido de desesperación, golpeando sobre la parte baja de sus puños en la mesa de soporte de la máquina, equivalente en emoción a que su equipo favorito de fútbol hubiera fallado un gol bastante importante.

El niño Brief estaba nervioso. Sólo le quedaba un personaje. Nadie lo había hecho llegar hasta ese momento crítico.

Su tercer y última oportunidad se aparece. Hace el saludo de presentación y comienza la pelea. El personaje de la mujer rubia casi no tuvo posibilidades y es vencida. A Mai se le dibuja una sonrisa cuando el computador dice "KO" en la pantalla, simulando que le pegaba a un costal imaginario cuando soltaba puñetazos como si ella misma hubiera sido la encargada de terminar con ese personaje.

Otra vez se le quedó viendo con desdén al otro niño. Le irritó después ver que seguía como si nada, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza baja de un lado a otro como si Trunks hubiera hecho una aparatosa travesura. La expectación de los demás niños iba en crescendo, al ver que los dos habían quedado parejos con el tercer y último personajes de cada uno.

El quinto y último round es anunciado. Los nervios son presentes, Trunks esta vez no pretende cometer ningún error. Se entrelaza los dedos y se los truena tanto haciendo presión con ellos como estirándolos al frente como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una pelea real. El otro niño fue más modesto y sólo hizo ligeros movimientos de reacomodo para quedar mejor sentado en su silla.

La batalla es intensa. Un mono ataca y el otro responde. Los poderes de energía de largo alcance son lanzados para tentar los movimientos del otro y también para lograr su retroceso de ser necesario. Mai se muerde las uñas con la quijada temblándole, haciendo de sus dientes una perfecta máquina trituradora. Trunks tenía la mirada bien puesta sobre la pantalla. No había detalle que se le escapara, ni siquiera los pixeles que marcan el tiempo transcurrido de la pelea para saber si ya está a punto de terminar.

El sudor está presente, la adrenalina al mil, los botones y palancas se mueven con maestría en ambos lados y... como una película de terror... Trunks reacciona sobresaltado como si un fantasma lo hubiera agarrado totalmente desprevenido cuando ve que el golpe que se llevó la victoria no fue el suyo. Se paró en seco de la silla, acercando la cara hacia la pantalla como todavía esperando que la realidad lo abofeteara.

\- ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Fueron los botones, no me moví bien!

Fue la justificación que dio el pequeño. Ahora su oponente rió al último y adoptó una postura de soberbia que le puso los nervios de punta.

\- ¡Ja! Nada de que cometiste un error. Simplemente soy mejor que tú y se acabó. Acéptalo. -Trunks aprieta los puños a los lados como a punto de expulsar su ki, luego y se gira a él y lo señala.

\- ¡No he terminado!

Se sienta nuevamente e introduce otra moneda de coint. El hecho de haber perdido por primera vez de esa manera había sido el colmo. No iba a dejarse de un niño tan presumido como ese que lo había evidenciado de esa manera frente a todos.

Mai se empezó a preocupar. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando vio el resultado, y ahora que su novio se había sentado nuevamente a iniciar otra partida en contra su preocupación se aceleró.

El otro juego inicia. Los personajes son elegidos y el escenario es aleatorio. Esta vez Trunks elige otro grupo de tres personajes como parte de su baraja de sorpresas y trucos que guarda bajo la manga. Se quedaron los mismos personajes del otro niño, pues en ese juego sólo podías volver a reelegirlos cuando perdías y volvías a reanudar.

El juego siguió su curso. Los niños que un momento envidiaron a Trunks por su manera de juego cuando lo hicieron en su contra ahora se habían puesto del lado del otro niño para que le diera una lección. Otra vez la cosa pareja entre ambos hasta que un personaje cae. Trunks logra vencerlo en la primera ronda, algo que aumenta su confianza por adelantado.

El segundo round entra en escena. Ahora es el otro niño quien domina con una sarta de combos y combinaciones de poderes que lo sacan de su propia jugada. Trunks toma un respiro y espera a su segundo personaje. Otra vez pareja la partida. Trunks vuelve a vencer. Exclama otro "sí" con soberbia, esperando que con eso fuera a incomodar al otro. Le daba más coraje al ver que permanecía tranquilo como siempre.

El segundo personaje del contrario es derrotado. Trunks se siente cada vez más inflado, haciendo cada vez más exagerada su victoria para que los demás de algún modo lo admiraran. Su retador permanece tranquilo, esperando a que el juego inicie la siguiente ronda.

Aun después de mover palanca y botones con maestría, Trunks cayó derrotado. Creyó que por llevar dos personajes de ventaja iba a resultarle de comodín, pero ahora se puso nervioso cuando vio que otra vez estaban parejos.

Su último personaje aparece. Otra vez un round apretado. Ambos daban y recibían. Defendían, atacaban y bajaban gradualmente las barras de cada uno en tiempos casi iguales. El momento de tensión aumenta cuando las energías van llegando casi a cero. Los sonidos característicos de que están a punto de agotarse se escuchan una vez más, poniendo nerviosos a todos los presentes.

Un personaje agarra a otro. Lo lanza por los aires cuando se acostó y usó su pie como palanca. Trunks esperó que su personaje se fuera a poder reincorporar en el aire, cosa que no resultó así. Algo salió mal y cayó al suelo de sentón. Esa escena la vivió como las veces en que vio a sus amigos los guerreros Z cayendo frente a enemigos poderosos. La barra llegó a cero.

Trunks explotó.

Se paró y se estiró hacia arriba con los dedos de las manos sujetando los cabellos en sus sienes con fuerza. Exclamó de dolor como si un alacrán le hubiera picado con un piquete punzante. Se restregaba los cabellos una y otra vez, volteando de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una explicación a lo ocurrido.

Obstinado y testarudo, se volvió a sentar para insertar otra moneda más. Fue cuando Mai se le acercó para persuadirlo.

\- ¡Trunks ya vámonos! No tiene caso.

\- ¡Aún no nos podemos ir! Espera y verás.

Otra partida más. Otra selección de personajes por parte de Trunks. Otro juego comenzado... y el mismo resultado. Sólo que esta vez fue más vergonzoso para él cuando sucedió que cayeron sus tres personajes a diferencia de su oponente que sólo llegó al segundo de la lista.

Los nervios se le crisparon, la tensión y el enojo lo nublaron. Volvió a poner una tras otra tras otra tras otra moneda. Ya los demás habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Trunks retó al otro niño por el puro orgullo de no aceptar que era mejor que él.

Aquello se volvió en una pesadilla para el pequeño Brief. Vio cómo cada intento fallido se le fue acrecentando y cómo fue que iba perdiendo cada vez más la calma y la confianza que antes tenía, sobre todo al llegar el punto en que ni siquiera fue capaz de derrotar al primer personaje del contrario con el uso de los tres suyos en una de las partidas.

Vergonzoso, hiriente, desesperante. Su nerviosismo lo llevó a cometer errores que no debía, a hacer acciones con los personajes que no lo llevaban a nada bueno y lo sometían a la estrategia armada del otro niño sin quererlo. Errores de novato que no se podía perdonar y que no podía creer que estaba cometiendo.

La última pérdida del juego lo cimbró en un estado de derrota total que lo puso cabizbajo y en reflexión. La cara le temblaba de frustración, de enojo y coraje, con las manos alzadas hacia su pecho mirando cómo sus dedos se estrujaban esperando agarrar el aire y hacerlo pedazos.

Ahora fue el niño de cabellos dorados quien ostentó su victoria. Se paró de la silla y se giró para todos los presentes para que lo contemplaran y le aplaudieran la gran proeza cometida. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los niños que fueron derrotados por Trunks, mofándose de él mientras muchos lo señalaban con el dedo para dedicarle un merecido.

No hubo aplausos, sólo vociferación. El niño ganador saludaba como si estuviera caminando por la alfombra roja, empezando a alejarse de la máquina para dejar a un Trunks derrotado que empezó a ser consolado por Mai. El niño del huevo dibujado en su playera saludó a la multitud, caminando por en medio de las dos filas de iguales que lo saludaban con admiración y le aplaudían su gran hazaña.

Mai palmeaba y también masajeaba el hombro de un abatido Trunks al que la melena ya le tapó los ojos. Le dedicó palabras de aliento y le dijo que todo iba a salir bien, que se fueran de ahí.

Un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo le retira la mano de la niña de golpe. Se paró en seco de donde estaba, con las manos postradas sobre el soporte de apoyo de la máquina, volteando hacia el lado donde el otro niño se siguió alejando con toda la suerte de su lado.

\- ¡No hemos terminado!

Exclamó Trunks de repente. Mai se sobresaltó ante esa declaración. Ve cómo su novio se aleja de ella empezando a correr una maratón en ese pequeño tramo que conduce hasta la salida y que finalmente le permite estar fuera.

Trunks salió agitado, con las dos manos abiertas a los lados y los puños hacia abajo. Muchos de los que vieron lo ocurrido en esa máquina de juego ya habían salido al exterior, sorprendidos por la acción del derrotado. Se le quedó viendo fijamente a ese niño que acabó de sentenciar su calidad de verdugo.

\- ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? ¡No hemos terminado aún!

El niño se gira lentamente como esperando que su movimiento solemne fuera captado y fotografiado por cámaras de paparazzi. Se da la vuelta con la molestia palpable de lo que eso significó para su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Fuiste derrotado, acéptalo. -le increpó con sus manos en la cintura. Trunks lo señala con el dedo.

\- ¡Hiciste trampa, utilizaste algún recurso de la máquina, algo hiciste que me pudiste ganar! ¡Tramposo!

\- ¡Ja! Niño tonto y pobre perdedor, no aceptas que alguien fue mejor que tú. -se jactó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Esto no termina aquí, no te irás así!

\- ¿Y qué harás, niño torpe?

La soberbia y la excesiva confianza del otro lo hizo enfurecerlo más. Era raro que Trunks se encontrara alguien que lo irritara de esa manera; pero pronto comienza a recobrar la confianza cuando recuerda su más grande especialidad y ventaja sobre él.

Apunta un dedo en su direccuón a modo de desafío, tal como su padre lo hacía cuando retaba a algún oponente.

\- ¡Te reto a otra cosa, apuesto a que no eres bueno en todo!

\- ¡Como si tú también lo fueras niño tonto! -Trunks sonríe, usando una postura corporal más erguida.

\- ¡Tengamos una pelea de artes marciales aquí y ahora!

\- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que no sé quién eres? -se quita las gafas lentamente hasta descubrir su rostro completo cuando retiró los lentes oscuros lo suficiente- Tú eres Trunks y eres de la familia Brief, eres de esos fenómenos que tienen súper poderes, ni sueñes que voy a aceptar tu desafío con esa tremenda ventaja que tienes sobre mí y sobre todos los niños aquí presentes.

La cara se le estiró por la sorpresa cuando la identidad de ese otro niño quedó revelada. Esos ojos llenos de soberbia y desprecio eran inconfundibles. Ahora entendió por qué se le hizo tan conocido.

\- Tú... tú tú tú eres... ¡Eres Teodoro de la familia Tino!

\- ¡Así es niño zopenco! Y me agrada mucho poderte haber vencido en tu propio juego ¡ja ja!

La sangre le hirvió a Trunks entrando a la ebullición. El cuerpo le tembló por la humillación, por haberse enterado que fue derrotado por su más grande enemigo y rival. Más coraje le dio al saber que cubrió parte de su rostro con sus lentes oscuros para que no lo reconociera de inmediato.

La familia Briefs y Tino eran rivales de comercio. Cuando se trataba de artículos y cierto tipo de servicios, había cosas de la familia Tino que siempre incitaban a la competencia. Y eso no fue diferente para los descendientes quienes desde temprana edad ya habían heredado tal costumbre de competencia entre familias.

Había algo en lo que la familia Briefs no era lo suficientemente buena para hacer competencia. Era en la producción y venta de los huevos de pascua, algo muy vendido en la capital y en otras partes del mundo. En eso la familia Tino era la reina así como la Briefs lo era en cuestiones tecnológicas, mercado que ya tenía bastante comercializado.

La rabia de Trunks aumentó al darse cuenta que fue derrotado por un mocoso como ese.

\- ¡Te puedo vencer en lo que sea, no necesito las artes marciales!

\- ¡Oh vaya! Esperaba que dijeras eso niño. -saca una hoja doblada como pergamino de la bolsa de su pantalón, el cual abre y lo extiende para revelar el contenido- Mañana va a ser día del niño. Organizamos torneos de competencias porque además es el aniversario de nuestra compañía, lanzamos todo tipo de retos. Y en tu caso creo que eso encaja a la perfección.

Señaló con el dedo de su mano libre el diseño plasmado en esa hoja extendida que se abrió lo suficiente para revelar el anuncio del evento recién promovido por el llamado Teodoro. El logo de su empresa en la parte superior, un letrero grande como principal que hacía de título estelar y unos huevos de pascua multicolores al centro, con algunas imágenes de fondo correspondientes a capturas de eventos pasados de esa misma convocatoria.

\- ¡Te reto a que entres a este evento llamado "Súper Héroes y Villanos"!

Lo señaló con el dedo con vehemente fuerza. Eso decía el título de la pancarta que abarcaba gran parte lateral del diseño. Trunks sintió eso como un desafío de pelea entre Súper Saiya - Jin.

\- ¡De acuerdo, te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho!

El niño recobró la confianza y se mostró como las veces en que iba a estar seguro de que saldría vencedor. El otro sonrió de beneplácito, como sabiendo que su rival había caído en una especie de trampa.

\- Sólo una condición niño mimado... -selecciona con su dedo una parte inferior del cartel con unas letras a modo de advertencia- Esto es en parejas, para calificar tendrás que llevar a alguien más a que participe contigo.

\- ¡Ja! No te preocupes por eso...

Habiendo dicho eso, Mai estaba en ese momento metiéndose en hurtadillas entre la multitud de niños que estaban observando todo. Caminaba como los ladrones lo hacen cuando se quieren meter a robar y no quieren ser descubiertos.

\- ¡Mai!

Le sonó a mandato de capataz, como si Pilaf mismo le hubiera hablado de ese modo. Trunks estaba con las manos en la cintura cuando dijo eso. Mai se petrificó al escucharlo, quedando justo detrás de él dentro de la fila de niños que estaban de espectadores.

Puso cara de inocente como si no estuviera tratando de huir. Se sintió desafortunada cuando dijo su nombre pues no pensaba ser parte de esto. Trunks la miró de reojo.

\- ¡Ella será mi compañera! ¡Decidido! -vuelve la vista al frente con marcado desafío. Su novia mueve las manos constantemente al frente como si no quisiera sufrir la embestida de algo grande.

\- ¡Oye espera, tengo cosas que hacer, Pilaf y Shu me necesitan!

\- ¡Oye vamos, será como salir un día de parque! ¡Esto será pan comido!

De Mai salían chispas provocadas por la ilusión de los nervios provocados por haberla involucrado en algo que no quería participar.

Aquello sólo provocó la risa del niño retador quien gustoso aceptó la oferta.

\- ¡De acuerdo, entonces ahí te espero mocoso! El evento será en la Arena del Oeste a primera hora. ¡Si no te presentas mañana te llamaré gallina y te expondré a los medios de comunicación como tal ja ja ja! -Trunks se amanga una pestaña de su camisa corta como si fuera a golpearlo y alza el dedo de en medio sin reparo.

\- ¡Ahí estaré cabeza de teflón, no se te vaya a olvidar que me retaste y seas tú el que no se presente!

Mai tragó saliva. Muchos de los presentes también lo hicieron. Teodoro hace una mueca de burla y se da la vuelta para alejarse de ahí. El reto estaba establecido y Mai seguía temblando de la desesperación.

* * *

Trunks rápido llegó a su casa. Ni siquiera saludó a sus padres o a cualquier otra persona que tuviera cerca, solamente llegó directamente a donde estaban los armarios llenos de ropa.

Buscó y buscó esperando encontrar algo que le favoreciera. Luego de una pausa en la búsqueda, llama a Mai por teléfono para decirle de la idea que tenía para ese evento. Su novio le pidió ayuda para ella buscara en sus pertenencias ropa especial que pudieran usar para ese día. Ya que el evento iba a llamarse Súper Héroes y Villanos, consideraba que ellos debían presentarse como los Súper Héroes para que los otros fueran los villanos.

Luego le pidió que se trajera lo que encontrara y que la esperaba en su casa. Mai llegó momentos después con un montón de ropas, desde camisas hasta pantalones, además de accesorios extras que seguramente tomó de los materiales de escritorio de su amo Pilaf. Ella llega directamente a donde su novio la esperaba y se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala donde encontró a Trunks metiendo mano en un reproductor de vídeo que estaba justo debajo de la enorme pantalla adherida a la pared.

Luego después llega el pequeño Goten con una pila de discos en la mano, sujetándolos a como su pequeña anatomía se lo permitía. También había acudido al llamado de su amigo cuando éste le dijo por teléfono que necesitaba que trajera consigo cuanto antes las grabaciones de su hermano Gohan como el gran Saiya - Man. Goten llegado ahí le preguntó para qué las quería, a lo que Trunks respondió que necesitaban agarrar tips para su papel de héroes.

El niño Brief empezó a tomar los discos y los puso en acción en el reproductor. La tele la prendió y pudieron ver directamente cómo es que Gohan, en compañía de Videl, hacían esas poses peculiares como presentación de pelea cada vez que se introducían cuando estaban por entrar en acción. Trunks lo observó todo con entusiasmo, asintiendo repetidas veces la cabeza con el mentón apoyado sobre su mano a modo de reflexión. Mai vio aquello con preocupación al intuir que su pareja lo que buscaba era hacer precisamente eso.

Luego de un par de comentarios del niño, todos se van a un taller en uno de los enormes sótanos de la familia Brief para llegar a un espacio donde la mamá de Trunks usa máquinas de coser entre otras herramientas como pasatiempo. Llegan al área con la clara intención de confeccionar lo que tienen a la mano. Trunks y Mai dejan sobre los bastidores las prendas y accesorios que consiguieron, todo lo que pudiera servir para empezar a armar los trajes.

Las telas azules y rojas cayeron ahí. Los cortes sobre los materiales de plástico fueron dados con la forma conveniente para que sirvieran de complemento y ornamenta a sus trajes. Pronto ese lugar se convirtió en un taller donde hasta las chispas de fricción de materiales estaban presentes, casi como si estuvieran soldando piezas metálicas.

Mai se ocupaba de la confección y el cocimiento de las telas, Trunks se ocupaba de dar forma a los cascos que iban a utilizar para adherirles también los picos y formas geométricas que hicieron con los materiales duros que trajeron consigo. Goten se encargaba de traer el material que ellos le pedían, además del encargo de vigilar la entrada para que nadie pudiera entrar ni se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo.

Trabajaron toda la noche sin dormir. Al último sólo se vio la escena donde Goten se quedó dormido sobre unas telas encima de un restirador con el moco saliendo y entrando por una de sus fosas nasales. Trunks y Mai ya habían salido desde muy temprano. Nuevamente sin avisar estaban ya al exterior dejando ahí todo el desorden que habían creado por hacer sus costuras y experimentos.

* * *

Empieza a salir el sol en la región. Mai iba montada en Trunks quien emprende vuelo rumbo a la Arena del Oeste, la sede donde se presentan grandes concursos y se realizan grandes espectáculos. Ambos iban enfundados con sus respectivos trajes de súper héroe.

Trunks andaba todo en mallas ajustadas color azul con un cinturón improvisado hecho a su medida y a los materiales de plástico oscuros que utilizó. Mai andaba dentro de un traje rosa ajustado, con una capa que le revoloteaba por el viento y la velocidad de vuelo que su novio estaba empleando en ese momento para llegar a su lugar de destino. Tenían guantes puestos con diferentes colores.

Ambos llevaban cascos puestos con unos cuantos mechones al descubierto en la frente. Unas gafas estilo extravagante que terminaban en puntas prolongadas en sus esquinas. Uno que otro objeto adherido en sus cinturas para simular herramientas de combate.

\- ¡Esto será divertido! Le demostraremos a ese niño y a su familia de qué estamos hecho los Brief. -exclamó el niño con entusiasmo.

\- ¡No me gusta que me comprometas! ¡Yo no quería participar en algo así! -miró Mai hacia la cabeza del otro al decir eso. Trunks la ladea para poderla ver de reojo.

\- ¡No te quejes! También te vas a divertir ya lo verás.

\- ¡Y no me gusta vestir estos trajes tan ridículos...!

Trunks sintió que su sentido se tambaleó cuando su novia, al decir eso, empezó a golpear constantemente su casco con sus palmas como berrinche. Él sintió algo parecido a como Cell en su segunda forma cuando fue constantemente golpeado en su espalda por el kikoho de Ten Shin Han, rogándole a Mai que parara de hacer eso pues ya hasta estaban perdiendo altitud de vuelo. Subían y bajaban de altura, con Mai reclamándole y Trunks sintiéndose nervioso y mareado.

* * *

Estaba ya abierto el evento y los invitados se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos con formato de gradas. Era un lugar cerrado con una forma oblicua y algo cuadrada en las esquinas como los mega estadios de fútbol. Había muchas cosas reunidas al centro, construcciones donde seguramente los concursantes iban a utilizar para los desafíos de todo tipo que iban a correr para ganarlos y llevarse el premio.

Las luces de enormes reflectores estaban disparadas al cielo para adornar los cielos con sus vaivenes. Aprovechaban la oscuridad de la mañana para hacerlo, con colores llamativos que atraían la atención de todos. Muchos espectadores llevaban a sus niños con ellos para celebrar de esta manera este día tan especial para sus retoños.

Un anunciador se paró en medio de todo el escenario luego de que unas trompetas anunciaran el inicio de la presentación. Se trataba del mismo anunciador de torneos de artes marciales, ese hombre rubio con gafas y ropas oscuras que expresaba cada intención de sus palabras con su movimiento corporal y el timbre de su voz.

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este momento tan espectacular! -se abrió de compás y estiró la mano libre hacia un costado, con la otra ocupada sosteniendo el micrófono- ¡Celebraremos el día del niño a lo grande con este mega evento titulado "Súper Héroes y Villanos"!

Cada vez que iniciaba a hablar de esa manera el público lo recibía con emoción y exclamaciones. Tanto niños como adultos tenían manos levantadas hasta los cielos.

\- ¡Este concurso es realizado por la prestigiosa familia Tino, la cual celebra también su aniversario como corporación! ¡Quiero que todos les den la bienvenida al señor Teodoro y su familia!

Las expresiones de emoción se hicieron más pronunciadas entre todos los presentes que rodeaban por completo la circunferencia del estadio abierto en su cielo. La susodicha familia estaba ahí presente, justo en una de las esquinas marcadas por las variadas construcciones que estaban arriba del escenario. Madre, padre y hermanos estaban ahí.

El niño Teodoro, presumido y galante como siempre, se mostró frente a todos alzando las manos como si de un gran ídolo de masas se tratara. Se giraba de izquierda a derecha con sus gafas puestas, queriendo recibir la abundancia de los aplausos y los gritos entusiastas. Su familia saludó casi de la misma manera aunque un poco más modestos en cuanto a su postura.

\- ¡Y ahora...! ¡Damos inicio a este evento tan esperado, Súper Héroes y Villanos!

La gente explotó en emoción atronadora cuando empezaron a volar las serpentinas arrojadas por máquinas al igual que los estallidos pirotécnicos por los cielos. Los multicolores volvieron a adornarlo todo, con los niños súper emocionados por lo que estaban viendo. Unas luces se prendieron en una parte superior arriba de una enorme puerta, con letras grandes que decían exactamente el título del concurso, siempre con diseños y colores que llamaban la atención de los pequeños.

De esa misma parte donde estaba el letrero en la parte superior, de esa puerta grande empezaron a salir de ahí varios grupos de niños que comenzaron a saludar a la multitud. Muchos llevaban ropas cotidianas adaptadas para la ocasión del concurso, como rodilleras y protecciones en los codos para hacer frente a los desafíos. Muchas parejas de niños se mostraron con motivo de la celebración del evento a participar.

Subieron al gran escenario por unas escaleras. Siguieron saludando y se acercaron a donde estaba el presentador. Los papás de Teodoro se empezaron a bajar de ahí para permitir el comienzo de este gran evento.

\- ¡Aquí están todos los concursantes, todos pasarán por una serie de desafíos que mencionaremos en unos instantes! ¡En cuanto el reloj marque las 12 comenzaremos, si alguna pareja todavía no llega a esa hora será descalificada!

La hermana de Teodoro se quedó al lado de él al tratarse de su compañera para el desafío. Mientras tanto el niño seguía viendo a los grupos de concursantes para notar si Trunks se encontraba entre ellos, pero vio que no fue así.

\- ¡Ja! Ese niño tonto es un hablador, seguramente tembló cuando supo que íbamos a competir en un montón de cosas que no domina. Él y su familia sólo saben pelear, para todo lo demás son zopencos ¡ja ja ja!

La alegría se le interrumpió cuando escuchó un aviso a modo de grito en el cielo. Rápidamente todos empezaron a voltear hacia arriba para ver de quién se trataba. Las cámaras de las personas que estaban grabando el evento en vivo inmediatamente las ubican hacia arriba, intentando encontrar al que había exclamado aquello.

\- ¡Esperen!

Fue el mensaje que atrajo la atención de todos. Un punto en el cielo pareció indicar que el mismo había sido perforado, pero luego se hace más y más grande hasta descubrir la figura de un pequeño bajando rápidamente con varias marometas sobre sí mismo doblado de pies a cabeza.

Justo cuando pareció que iba a caer de ese modo de pronto estira manos y pies para sostenerse de cuclillas sobre la plataforma, abriendo un pie de compás y una mano aventada hacia a un lado como parte de su entrada triunfal. El silencio se presentó cuando eso ocurrió, todos viendo al niño Trunks aparecerse con su traje, su casco y su capa como característica personal.

El niño aterrizó justo al lado del presentador y del grupo de niños, del otro lado quedando su sorprendido rival.

\- ¡Lamentamos la llegada tarde!

Un sonido del aire rompiéndose desde el cielo se escucha. Sonaba como un proyectil cayendo en picada, algo más cercano a lo literal cuando vieron cómo el cuerpo pequeño de una niña iba en descenso sin tener control de sus extremidades como si hubiera sido tirada boca abajo a propósito. Su grito desesperado se hizo más fuerte conforme más se iba acercando hacia el suelo donde seguramente iba a sufrir un aparatoso aterrizaje.

Los sonidos de asombro se escucharon al creer que eso pasaría; pero el niño Trunks hábilmente la sujeta con ambos brazos para amortiguar su caída. Su destreza fue tal que cayó exactamente al punto donde él estaba, como una muestra de su alto dominio de su maestría y del perfecto control de sus movimientos.

Mai recobra la conciencia por completa para detectar su ubicación exacta. Parpadea varias veces los ojos, y cuando recuerda lo que seguía después de eso, de un movimiento rápido se pone al lado de Trunks y realiza otra pose parecida a la de su novio para complementar el cuadro.

\- ¡Nosotros somos...! -dijeron los dos al unísono, empezando a mover pies y manos para cambiar de pose- ¡Los Saiya - Vengadores!

Ahora Mai estaba estirada hacia arriba con un pie flexionado y con una mano levantada con palma y dedos alineados. Trunks se abrió de compás como si fuera a pelear, con una mano al frente como queriendo lanzar un ataque de Ki y la otra resguardada al lado de su cadera.

Trunks fue el primero en introducirse, cambiando ligeramente la pose como respaldo.

\- ¡Yo soy Youngs! -Mai abre dos de sus dedos y se los pasa por la frente, dejando uno de sus ojos remarcado por la posición de tijera de su mano.

\- ¡Y yo soy Yangs!

\- ¡Y juntos...!

Volvieron a expresarse al unísono. Esta vez estaban repitiendo la misma pose de la fusión, con la diferencia del nulo movimiento de sus pies y la expresión total de sus caderas para doblarse de una esquina a otra, simulando la forma de un abanico que se extiende de arriba hasta las esquinas.

Y cuando habían completado ese movimiento con las manos totalmente estiradas hacia arriba... de pronto se ponen totalmente erguidos y señalan al mismo tiempo a Teodoro quien los veía con cara de parecerles ridículos.

\- ¡... derrotaremos a ese villano!

El unísono de ambos fue lo que culminó la presentación. Trunks sonreía por haber logrado esa entrada triunfal. Mai seguía ruborizada por las cosas que tuvo que hacer para complacer la idea de su novio y hacer esa coreografía.

\- ¡Eres un tarado, es un concurso de desafíos no un concurso de payasadas y disfraces! -acusó Teodoro apuntándolos con el dedo de manera acusatoria. Trunks se pavoneó con las dos manos en la cintura.

\- ¡Acostúmbrate niño perdedor! Seguramente tú no serías capaz de hacer algo como esto en tu vida.

\- ¡Bah! ¡No necesito presumir de cosas que solamente me van a avergonzar!

\- ¡Bien al parecer llegaron los que faltaban...! -interrumpió el presentador con el micrófono en mano y las bocinas extendiendo su voz por todo el estadio- ¡Que comience el juego "Súper Héroes y Villanos"!

El presentador hizo la inauguración con movimientos extendidos y exagerados de sus extremidades, finalizando con un movimiento de tajo de su mano libre hacia abajo como si fuese el réferi de una pelea de boxeo.

Todos los concursantes ya sabían las reglas del juego. Pronto iba a ser anunciado el primer reto, así que se pusieron en formación para empezar el arranque.

El hombre del micrófono los guía hacia un área abierta parecida a una cancha de tennis, sin tener la malla en la mitad ni nada que estorbara en el camino. Sólo unas bolsas verdes estaban repartidas entre cada esquina de la parte corta del rectángulo que marcaba los límites de esa área designada.

El presentador se coloca justo en medio y entonces menciona el primer reto.

\- ¡El primer desafío será...! ¡Brinco de bolsas en parejas!

Trunks se truena los dedos de su puño al presionar con la palma de la otra mano. Para él los desafíos que tuvieran que ver con esfuerzo físico eran pan comido. Todos se colocan en sus posiciones de arranque. Esperan la señal de "en sus marcas, listos y fuera" para iniciar, algo que ocurre luego de un campanazo.

Comienza el juego.

* * *

Mai le pide a Trunks que no se acelere mucho pues ella no es capaz de seguir su ritmo. Notoriamente son la primera pareja en llegar a la otra esquina, y se dan la vuelta inmediatamente para brincar frenéticamente de regreso donde apenas se les ven los pies de plomo. Todas las parejas estaban metidas en un saco verde cada una, por lo que era bastante importante tener una sincronización que les permitiera moverse como uno solo.

Mai le dice a su novio que no abuse de sus habilidades físicas mientras continúan dando saltos de esa manera. Ella quiere ganar de forma justa así que le pide que vaya a su ritmo. Trunks siente la impotencia de no poder ir tan rápido como quiere pero aun así se siente satisfecho por el progreso logrado.

Ya son casi las cinco vueltas que deben dar de esquina a esquina y sin lugar a dudas ya llevan el primer puesto. Debido al atraso de Teodoro con su hermana había ocasiones en que se cruzaban y se lograban ver. Trunks miraba sonriente a donde él estaba por el beneplácito de su victoria. El otro niño sólo lo miraba lo necesario para volverle a comprobar cuánto lo detestaba.

La competencia termina para la pareja de Trunks y Mai. El presentador los felicita y saca una tarjeta donde anotó improvisadamente los pseudónimos con los que se presentaron cuando llegaron. La ovación de los espectadores fue notoria y el grito de los niños fue todavía más destacado. Trunks se sentía el salvador del universo mientras hace gala de su porte y su júbilo frente al resultado logrado. Mai le sigue el juego y se inclina hacia los presentes a modo de reverencia como los mayordomos.

Siguiente prueba. Lanzamiento de precisión sobre círculos continuos de colores blanco y negro hasta terminar en un punto negro al mero centro. Los participantes son trasladados a otra área de la misma arena con el diseño propio de acuerdo al tipo de prueba que representa.

Los cuadros con esos dibujos como eje principal se iban a mover de izquierda a derecha con ayuda de una base que hará de cinta de sostén y los llevará en impulso en una base rectangular para su continuo movimiento.

A las parejas les tocó probar suerte una por una. Se conformará de cinco intentos, cada uno intercalado entre parejas para que ambos aprovecharan sus respectivos turnos. Las bases van a ser cuatro que son las que van a determinar la posición y la distancia para que cuatro grupos de dos puedan participar en una sola oportunidad. La gran peculiaridad es que en vez de utilizar dardos o flechas, los tiros tendrán que ser con pulso libre utilizando huevos de la corporación de la familia Tino. Cada círculo representa un grupo de puntos en específico, entre más cercano esté al centro más cantidad de puntos sumará.

El presentador dio todas las instrucciones para iniciar el juego. Se pone justo en medio entre las parejas de niños y los blancos de al lado y a su señal inician.

Tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos huevos que en realidad iban directos a los blancos, por lo que en veces cayó torpemente al suelo por la rápida velocidad que quería aplicar para salirse de ahí.

Pronto eso se convirtió en una seguidilla de huevos volando hacia los blancos. Los golpes sobre los círculos eran registrados por computadora y las grabaciones de cámara les permitían a los jueces hacer el conteo correcto de puntos acumulados por cada grupo de parejas.

Para no obtener una confusión que pudiera perjudicar el resultado, a cada grupo se les dieron colores distintos de huevos para que pudieran detectar cuáles puntos pertenecían a cada jugador. Esa forma de llevar a cabo el concurso también complicó más de una vez el curso de la dinámica, pues no faltaban los que interrumpían puntajes que no les correspondían al apartar los otros huevos durante sus lanzamientos, los cuales al tronar ya sea en los cuadros de círculos que se mueven o cuando chocaban sobre ellos, sueltan y liberan confetis que adornan inmediatamente desde varios ángulos.

Los niños concursantes tiraban sin parar, entusiasmados, con ganas de llevarse el triunfo. Mai estaba por terminar su turno y cuando un sonido en el panel se emite en la trinchera donde se encuentran... Trunks sabe que ha llegado su turno.

Con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en el rostro tiró cuanto huevo le permitió su velocidad de manos. Todos los de alrededor vieron con sorpresa sus grandes destrezas y la fuerza sobre humana que podía aplicar tanto en reflejos como en velocidad y certeza. Cada disparo suyo parecía bala. Los de la computadora tuvieron que volver a repetir grabaciones de sus tiros a cámara lenta para lograr corroborar todos los puntos que registraban los cuadros de círculos.

El triunfo era indiscutible. El equipo "Yangs y Youngs" salió triunfador otra vez. No cabía duda que Trunks era un niño prodigio de esos que muy pocas veces se ven de forma cotidiana. Teodoro y su hermana resoplaron de furia pues sabían que en cuanto a cuestiones físicas todos perderían ventajas.

Las pruebas de todo tipo siguieron su curso. Las físicas las ganaban siempre la pareja Trunks y Mai, despertando la envidia de los demás y la desesperación por no ser capaces de salir vencedores frente a ellos; pero luego se acercaron pruebas que Trunks no esperaba, referentes a destreza y mentales.

Teodoro se frotó las manos cuando llegó la prueba de pasar una pluma por unas líneas marcadas en trozos de metal sobre mesas. Debían pasar una pluma sin tocar un solo borde, con la condición de guiarse con el reflejo provisto por el espejo que tienen al frente. La peculiaridad iba a ser que uno de los miembros de cada pareja se iba a sentar en una silla donde iba a recibir choques eléctricos por cada movimiento errado de su compañero.

A Trunks le tocó el infortunio de tener esa suerte. Lo sentaron en una de las sillas donde le adhirieron una especie de malla en su cabeza con circuitos. Constantemente le reiteró a Mai que no se equivocara por nada del mundo, pues un pequeño fallo y él sufriría las consecuencias.

Claramente no fue prueba superada. Los intentos fallidos de Mai de pasar la pluma por el camino a cada rato enviaron alertas de un sonido de "error" como un chirrido que fue la tortura para el pequeño Trunks. Los espectadores ya comenzaban a reír por todas las veces que se le ponían los pelos de punta al niño Brief por esas descargas que lo castigaban una y otra vez. Se quejaba con muecas chuscas por el efecto experimentado, regañando a cada rato a Mai para que no se equivocara de nuevo. A la niña le resultó realmente difícil el reto si tenía que verlo todo desde el espejo, lo cual ocasionaba que todo tuviera que hacerse de un modo totalmente diferente.

Las pruebas de equilibrio llegaron. Ahora tenían que llevar huevos sobre sus bocas y caminar con extremo equilibrio para llegar a las esquinas donde tenían que depositarlos en canastos. Quien más lograra llevar huevos hasta ahí ganaba. Pareció sencillo al principio, pero luego tenían que llevar más de uno sobre la cuchara y tenían que ser uno arriba del otro.

Gracias a que tenían imanes adheridos era posible mantener los huevos en posición de torres, apilados unos sobre otros, mientras los concursantes se movían en posiciones incluso femeninas para lograr el equilibrio. Mai resultó ser realmente buena en eso, logrando incluso meter más de diez huevos en el canasto. Trunks se llevó la peor parte cuando le tocó su turno al no ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio, los huevos se le caían de la cuchara y tenía que volver a empezar.

No quedaron en muy buen lugar en aquella ocasión, pero gracias a los puntos acumulados pudieron seguir avanzando en las posiciones finales. Una gráfica en cuatro televisores enormes ubicados en lo alto del cielo para estar a la vista de los espectadores, muestra las posiciones de avance de las parejas de concursantes y sus respectivos lugares. El grupo de "Yangs y Youngs" conformado por Trunks y Mai seguía avanzando y derrotando a los cada vez más competitivos oponentes por los niveles más altos que van presentando al tratarse de los vencedores de las rondas anteriores.

Mai salvaba los puntos gracias a cosas que dominaba en donde Trunks se quedaba corto, no conocía o no tenía la paciencia. La tabla de posiciones fue recorriendo las fotografías de los concursantes en sus respectivos cuadros ya sea adelante o atrás según los resultados obtenidos.

Pasar de a brincos por plataformas inestables en el agua, responder acertijos y preguntas, vencer con golpes de almohada a otros oponentes para tirarlos fuera de la plataforma redonda para que perdieran, agarrarse de una malla metálica desde una gran altura y quedar colgado de manos para después acercarse entre ellos y tirarse a patadas... Fueron de las muchas dinámicas que les presentaban y tenían que hacer para poder seguir avanzando.

* * *

El marcador en los enormes televisores muestra que la ronda final será de sólo dos parejas. Las imágenes en cuadro de Trunks y Mai se emparejaron con las de Teodoro y su hermana, y justo una línea más arriba estaba el dibujo de una copa de oro. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

En lo que ambas parejas se dirigían a donde el presentador para recibir la dinámica del último reto, la hermana de Teodoro le dice cosas en susurro.

\- ¡No es justo! Ese niño es súper dotado y por eso siempre nos va a ganar.

\- No te preocupes. -dijo Teodoro con confianza- Tengo preparado algo en lo que no podrá ganar.

Ambos llegan como parejas a la prueba final. El presentador anuncia a los dos finalistas frente a la multitud y todos los reciben con aplausos y ovaciones. Trunks se sentía el héroe y el hacedor de esta posición.

Luego llega el momento del anuncio oficial. Los tambores tocan como expectación y entonces el presentador menciona lo último a ejecutar. Llamó al evento "guerra de castas" y en él tienen que participar las familias completas de cada una de las parejas en un duelo que lo definirá todo.

Trunks, al escuchar eso, siente la peor traición del mundo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso no venía en la convocatoria! -voltea a ver a Teodoro quien luce sonriente y presumido- ¡Oye, tramposo! ¡Eso no se vale, nunca dijiste nada de traer a la familia! -Teodoro lo voltea a ver con desprecio y tremendo gusto por la situación.

\- ¡Este es el reto Súper Héroes y Villanos, debiste investigar por tu cuenta!

Pronto se escucha un sonido atronador y se siente cómo el suelo tiembla. Se estaban levantando varias columnas hacia los cielos a diferentes alturas después de que el suelo se abrió como compuerta para darles paso. Ahí estaba la familia de Teodoro sentada justo detrás de cada columna, tal como los jueces que se presentan para dictar sentencia. El padre, la madre, dos hermanos mayores de Teodoro, los tíos y hasta el abuelo... Todos estaban ahí presentes.

\- ¡Esto es el fin, vamos a perder! ¡Y todo por culpa de ese tramposo! -se quejó Trunks, lamentando su mala suerte.

Mai sólo dejó su palma sobre su hombro esperando consolarlo de algún modo, pero lo cierto es que su pareja seguía molesta. El presentador se da cuenta de que la otra pila de bloques del otro lado no se levantaba, por lo que asumía que la familia de Trunks no iba a estar presente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no aparecen los demás? -dramatizó el presentador frente a todos por su micrófono- ¡Si la familia del dúo Yangs y Youngs no se presenta para este reto quedarán descalificados y el triunfo será para la familia Tino!

Trunks puso cara de desesperación total. Todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho juntos para llegar hasta aquí habrían sido en vano. En tanto Teodoro lanzó una risa maléfica a los cuatro vientos a todo pulmón sintiéndose el último oasis del desierto. El triunfo lo sintió ya de su lado, Trunks apretaba las manos ansiosamente al ver la situación injusta a la que había caído.

De pronto... otro temblor se siente frente a la familia Tino. Otras columnas se empiezan a elevar desde el suelo y muestran nada más y nada menos que a la familia Brief, desde el papá de Bulma hasta ella misma. Vegeta también estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados, su mirada seria y su ceño fruncido sobre las personas que tiene al frente.

\- ¿¡Pero qué...!?

Exclamó Teodoro totalmente sorprendido. La familia Tino se inmutó ante la presencia de la Brief, creyendo que nunca iban a presentarse al no conocer las reglas del juego. La cara de Trunks se le iluminó de alegría sobre todo al ver que su papá estaba ahí presente, pues raras veces lo acompañaba o lo seguía con las ideas locas que él tenía.

\- Pe, pe pe pero... ¿¡Quién les dijo!? -dramatizó Teodoro. Trunks se dirige a él en señal de triunfo mientras ríe gustoso y desafiante.

\- ¡Eso te pasa por estar haciendo trampa, claro que mi familia de algún modo se iba a enterar!

El presentador vio que la otra familia había hecho acto de presencia por lo que declaró que la última ronda se iba a poder llevar a cabo, para desesperación e infortunio del niño que organizó el concurso.

Teodoro se jaló los pelos de las puntas. Trunks brincó de alegría una y otra vez y se fue a donde su familia junto con Mai. Por un momento Teodoro se acercó al presentador para decirle que no podría realizarse la contienda con alguna explicación absurda, pero el evento estaba siendo transmitido en vivo y no podía cancelarse de esa manera.

Gohan se veía serio y determinado, Gokú lo estaba igual pero sonriente como estando a punto de entrar a una pelea importante. Picollo estaba de brazos cruzados desde una altura más elevada y Mr. Satán fue el que exageró la entrada de todos ellos cuando rió sin parar mientras las columnas donde se encuentran se fueron elevando hacia el cielo hasta detenerse. Bulma tenía las manos sobre lo que parece ser una bazuca de colores con un mirador grande y unos huevos de pascua puestos como cartuchos.

Trunks desde un salto llegó a ponerse al centro de ese levantamiento, al lado de sus dos padres. Mai llegó después y se acomodó al lado de él. Teodoro no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esto y se fue junto a su hermana a tomar sus posiciones. Con aires de súper héroe, apunta su dedo hacia donde está la familia Tino y los desafía a una batalla a muerte.

\- ¡Ahora sí, tomen esto! ¡La familia Brief les dará su merecido sí señor!

\- ¡Si retan a uno de nosotros nos retan a todos! ¡Vamos!

Dijo Bulma después de su hijo. El último reto dio inicio. Tenían que dispararse unos a otros con las bazucas llenas de huevos que tenían frente a ellos en la parte llana de cada una de sus columnas. Empezaron a dispararse unos a otros comportándose como grandes guerrilleros y renegados dispuestos a ganar la guerra. Los huevos lanzados liberaban chorros de tinta de muchos colores cuando se rompían al contacto y sonaban como disparos de armas de fuego reales con ruidos pesados que hacían sentir a los espectadores que estaban frente a una auténtica guerra.

La familia Tino tenía que agacharse para ocultarse en sus trincheras de columnas. Gokú y los demás guerreros Z lograban esquivar fácilmente los huevos en su contra con sólo mover ágilmente sus cuerpos o sus cabezas para que no chocaran sobre ellos. Trunks disparaba constantemente a Teodoro quien se ocultó en su columna totalmente agachado y con las manos sobre sus oídos, luego se levantaba nuevamente y apoyaba su bazuca en la base de su columna para seguir disparando.

Lunch rubia resultó ser la más intensa de todos, disparando sin tregua ni remordimientos y disfrutando con sadismo las veces en que lograba tumbar a miembros de la otra familia con sus disparos. Picollo sostenía su arma con indiferencia con una sola mano y disparaba a donde viera que los otros miembros, que ya estaban huyendo despavoridos de un lado a otro, pudieran caer merced de sus ataques.

El tiempo de la contienda se terminó. Los jueces evaluaron los puntos y el desempeño de cada familia. Una mujer de traje de ejecutiva se le acercó al presentador y le mostró una tarjeta con unos nombres ahí grabados. Entonces fue cuando el hombre se acomodó sus gafas y leyó lo que había ahí frente a todos.

\- ¡Y el ganador es...! ¡La familia Brief, felicidades!

Trunks brincó de alegría repitiendo varias veces "sí" con entusiasmo, alzando las manos arriba como muestra. Las serpentinas, los confetis y los globos cayendo del cielo fueron el complemento perfecto para cerrar eso con broche de oro. La familia perdedora se lamentaba, en especial Teodoro quien dijo "rayos" en un par de ocasiones mientras golpeaba una de las bases superiores de los pilares con el puño como martillo, con los miembros de su familia regados en el suelo o postrados sobre las columnas totalmente llenos de pintura.

Trunks y Mai se abrazaron. Luego hicieron otra pose más de presentación para su dúo dinámico con todas las cámaras grabando el momento. Bulma se sentía orgullosa de su hijo presumiéndolo ante todos, sobre todo en el momento en que fueron entrevistados por el presentador para recibir el premio de la copa por haber sido la familia ganadora.

* * *

El evento terminó y todos se fueron de ahí. La familia Brief se retiró a sus actividades diarias y Trunks y Mai se fueron caminando para llegar nuevamente al mismo puente donde siempre se reúnen. El niño sostiene gustoso su trofeo de campeón con las letras remarcadas en la cara de la copa "Súper Héroes y Villanos" y en la parte de abajo "Campeón".

Con los cascos fuera y las gafas retiradas de los ojos, siguieron caminando hasta casi llegar justo al medio del puente.

\- ¡Whooaaa! ¡Genial, eso estuvo espectacular! ¡Les dimos a ese niño y a esa familia su merecido!

\- ¡Sí, me pareció genial todo, vencimos y ganamos el reto!

\- ¡Es el mejor día del niño que he tenido jamás!

Trunks se acuerda de algo y se gira hacia ella, deteniéndose ambos en medio del puente.

\- Oye por cierto... ¿Cómo fue que la familia se enteró? ¿Tienes idea de quién les pudo haber dicho?

\- Mmm...

Mai se hizo la ingenua, poniendo cara de no saber nada al respecto, simulación que más bien la delató. Aventaba los iris para un lado y otro moviéndose coquetamente de un izquierda a derecha con su tronco.

\- ¿No me digas que tú...?

\- Sí, fui yo. -saca la lengua y cierra un ojo.

\- ¡Vaya, eres genial Mai! Si no hubiera sido por ti hubiéramos perdido. Pero... -se pone pensativo- ¿Cómo supiste que se iba a pedir eso en este concurso? ¿En qué momento les dijiste a los demás?

\- Bueno... Le pedí a Pilaf que investigara ese concurso por mí y me dijera sobre todo lo que podía pasar. Entonces supimos que habían cambiado las reglas para ganarnos y nos enteramos que debían estar las familias de cada uno presentes. Así que les avisé a todos para que se prepararan para ese momento.

\- ¡Órale! ¡Eres genial Mai!

La sostuvo de los hombros con emoción después de dejar el trofeo en el suelo. Luego ella hizo un gesto con sus labios de querer un beso en la boca como siempre lo pedía. Trunks hizo una contorsión de rostro de desagrado al ver eso. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás y la soltó para prepararse para darle el beso.

Los dos se inclinaron al frente y se lo dieron de piquete. El sonido de las salivas succionando indicó que esta vez habían durado un poco más para el prolongamiento de ese momento. Los labios tronaron y entonces ambos se separaron sacando la lengua, expresando el "iac" que hacen cada vez que terminan de sacar esa sensación desagradable de sus bocas mientras se pasan sus antebrazos para limpiarse.

\- Eres la novia más sorprendente que he tenido Mai.

\- Tú también eres el novio más maravilloso que he tenido.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se miraron entusiasmados. Luego Trunks sostiene el trofeo nuevamente en sus manos y comienzan a caminar nuevamente a lo largo del puente.

\- ¡Vamos! Todavía hay cosas que hacer para hoy, como ver la foto que le tomaron a ese niño en el suelo todo lleno de pintura ¡ja ja!

Y así Trunks y Mai vivieron una aventura como pocas veces lo habían hecho. Celebraron el día del niño a lo grande en un concurso que puso a prueba sus destrezas y sus habilidades. Vencieron a la familia Tino en un duelo de familias que será recordado por siempre.

El atardecer en ese momento ya se estaba convirtiendo en noche. Aun quedaban cosas pendientes por hacer y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El niño Trunks se salió con la suya una vez más. En eso lanzan a los cielos unos juegos de cohetes explosivos que salieron como granadas arrojadas por una avioneta con Mr. Satán de copiloto con su antebrazo apoyado sobre el borde de la ventana, todo sonriente y risueño junto con Majin - Boo como piloto.

Cuando las chispas tronaron en espectáculos multicolores en el cielo, unas letras multicolores se formaron en el proceso con la leyenda de:

"¡FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

Palabras: 13,000.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Debo confesar que fue realmente muy divertido escribir este fic, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Estuve a punto de no participar por cosas que tenía pendientes en la agenda, pero gracias a la insistencia de Ashril Artemisa me decidí al último momento y aquí me tienen con esta locura.

Inevitablemente puse cosas de mi niñez en este fic, cosas que yo llegué a hacer y que marcaron mi infancia como algo maravilloso que siempre llevaré conmigo. No todo fue color de rosa en esa etapa, pero este fic me hizo tomar la decisión sobre en dónde me iba a enfocar para el tema, si en las cosas buenas o en las cosas malas que me pasaron. Decidí que me iría por las buenas. Y creo que ese es un avance importante de aceptación y autoestima que uno mismo logra cuando llega a este tipo de reflexiones, todo gracias a esta oportunidad que me hizo pensar las cosas y perdonar las ofensas pasadas.

Sin más por el momento se despide su seguro servidor. Nos vemos en un próximo concurso y por cierto...

¡FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO A TODOS USTEDES!

Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
